A reproduction device, which is used in a disco club or the like by an operator such as a disk jockey, has, as an operating means for cueing or a scratch reproduction, a disk-like controller that can be operated to rotate. This reproduction device detects a rotation direction, a rotation speed, and a rotation variation of the controller and whether or not the controller is operated by the operator. Then, it performs a special reproduction according to the detected operation, such as a scratch reproduction (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-343026 (Paragraph “0082” and the like) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-190633).
In configuration for detecting pressing on the controller performed by the operator, a plurality of switches are usually disposed on a circle below an outer rim of the controller (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-190633). When the operator operates the controller, the controller moves downward and presses the switch so that the pressing is detected. As the switch, a mechanical switch or a membrane switch is used.
In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-343026 discloses a structure in which a pressure sensing layer made of a dielectric material is provided to a casing, whereby the pressure sensing layer senses pressing on an outer rim of the controller.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-343026 describes that a capacitance sensor may be used for detecting a variation in capacitance, though it does not disclose any concretization thereof.
However, those conventional pressing detection methods using the controller may have the following disadvantages. First, if the switch is used for the detection, there may be a difference of operational touch feeling between a part where the switch is disposed and a part where the switch is not disposed or an uncomfortable operation feeling due to a stroke (distance between the controller and the switch) and a click feeling. In addition, age deterioration due to physical contacts is apt to occur, so that there is a fear that detection accuracy cannot be maintained. Further, the structure including the switch causes an increase in cost for manufacturing, for example, a die.
Next, if the pressure sensing layer is used for the detection, the pressure sensing layer and the controller always contact with each other via a sheet. As a result, significant deterioration by friction or the like occurs so that there is a problem that detection of high accuracy cannot be maintained, or the like. Therefore, it is not practical. In addition, similarly to the case of using the switch, there is a restriction in designing the entire apparatus because the pressing is detected by a positional relationship between the controller and the casing.
From this viewpoint, it is desirable to apply a capacitance sensor (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-258090) to the controller so that the controller itself can detect the pressing, because the age deterioration due to the physical contacts hardly occurs. In addition, flexibility in the designing may increase, and the manufacturing cost is low.